


Talking About Life and Stone

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [19]
Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fiction, Gen, Servant AU, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Avicebron finds a friend in the masked saber that was summoned
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Talking About Life and Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Request: I want Avicebron and Plo Koon idk how or why
> 
> I got you, bud

Truly, Avicebron had never quite met someone like the new Saber-Class Servant that Master had summoned. With a bit of metal that she had gathered while on a material gathering mission.

But he found that he didn’t mind the other masked man’s (was he a man? Alien biology was a new territory for Chaldea) company. It was, in his humble opinion, a breath of fresh air from the loud exuberance of the other Servants.

And he was more than willing to learn about Avicebron’s craft.

Avicebron watched as Plo Koon examined the golem he had constructed, a four fingered, taloned hand brushing over the stone. 

“Interesting...” he heard him murmur, before turning back to him, head tilted. “It has its own presence in the Force. Is it alive?”

Avicebron hummed. He vaguely understood what the Kel Dor meant by “the Force” but he did not feel it like the other did. Now if golems were alive or not...

“It depends,” he said simply. “In terms of having a life force or a personality, some do. A Homunculus, for example, is a type of golem, and usually have personalities. But a golem normally has no soul, when they are destroyed, that is that.”

Plo Koon nodded, brows furrowed just a bit. “Akin to a droid.”

“More or less.” Avicebron paused. “Though, perhaps they do have a soul— some may consider Enkidu a Golem. He is a rare case where he does have a soul, but he was created by the Old Gods, from what I remember learning of him.” he shook his head. “It would be an interesting study if Gilgamesh allowed me to get close.”

That made the Kel Dor laugh a bit. “That, my friend, is a very big _if.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Miiight come back to this Servant AU in the future
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
